


Left with a Trace

by Winifred_Zachery



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bruce gets lonely, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, consensual voyeurism, dirty laudry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winifred_Zachery/pseuds/Winifred_Zachery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Dr. Bruce Banner doesn’t sleep in Tony Stark’s bed while his lover is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left with a Trace

It’s not all that late once Tony makes it home to the Malibu mansion, but it’s already nearly dark outside. He hasn’t planned on coming home tonight, has told Bruce not to expect him before tomorrow evening at the earliest.

But he was finished with his business in New York rather earlier than expected and the new suit turned out even better than he imagined. Since he decided to base the suit production on the east coast, he’s been away from Malibu rather often and while Bruce sometimes accompanies him on his trips, he is not too fond of the city. Instead he usually opts to spend some time at the Stark Industries branch in Los Angeles to do some work with the big equipment they couldn’t fit in the mansion despite Tony’s best efforts.

Bruce usually spends the night there, as well. Not to sleep, though, but rather to pull an all-nighter, since he rarely does so at the Malibu mansion. Bedtime with Tony is simply too tempting even for the dedicated scientist, the billionaire thinks with a grin as he lands on the disassembly pad.

He’s seen no lights while coming in, so he guesses that Bruce isn’t home. Tony isn’t too disappointed at that discovery. Even though he’s been away for nearly a week and he missed the big guy something fierce, this gives him time to prepare a little surprise for his lover. He’s not thinking about anything too elaborate, just maybe a nice dinner out on the terrace overlooking the sea. He could order in from the seafood place Bruce loves so much but rarely asks to go to since Tony got food poisoning from a fish stew once and hasn’t been a big fan of anything fishy since then. This way he can spoil Bruce and order some steak for himself from another place.

Once the suit is off, Tony pulls at his shirt. It’s hotter here than in New York and he’s gotten used to the pleasantly cool temperatures the new cooling system produces inside the new suit. Might be useful for dessert missions. He’s tempted to call the new mark Hot Stuff.

He doesn’t bother asking JARVIS to switch on some lights. The arc reactor sheds just enough light for him to find his way towards the master bedroom and a nice long shower. Maybe he’ll call Bruce and tell him that he’s home already and to hurry back tomorrow evening.

A sliver of light beneath the door makes him stop dead in his tracks. There’s somebody in there and whoever it is told JARVIS to tint the windows so the lights wouldn't be seen from outside. 

Tony’s hand flicks out, ready to call his suit and arm himself against whatever is waiting for him, but then he remembers that JARVIS would have told him the minute a security breach had been detected, even in-flight. The hand sinks back down to his side. Whoever is in his bedroom clearly has the clearance to be in the house. And not many people do.

Pepper does for once, but he left her just a few hours ago in New York.

Rhodey does too, but Tony is sure the man is buried in a sandpit somewhere in the Middle East and is actually happy to be there.

That leaves Bruce. Which still doesn’t explain the light coming from his bedroom. Because while Bruce always shares his bed whenever Tony is there, the man has the strange habit of using one of the guest bedrooms when he is away, just like he did before they became lovers. He found his lover asleep in one of the guest rooms on more than one occasion.

Tony has told him time and again that it’s perfectly fine to stay in the master bedroom even when he isn’t there, but Burce usually just smiles at him and nods his head in acceptance. And still, every time he returns, Tony finds that the enormous bed with the spectacular view over the ocean hasn’t been slept in. He has no idea why Bruce chooses a guest bed over Tony’s luxurious nest of soft sheets and fluffy pillows.

Intrigued he slowly inches closer to the door, trying not to make a sound. Before he can see inside, however, a quiet sigh makes him pause again. He knows that sound. Intimately. And he loves to draw it out of Bruce on a regular basis.

Now the playboy’s curiosity is truly piqued. He reaches the door and draws it open just as JARVIS sounds a soft chime to alert Bruce to another person’s presence. It wouldn’t do to startle the man, especially now that he can finally pull open the door completely to reveal the delectable surprise waiting for him inside. His hungry eyes take in the scene spread out on the bed.

Nestled between the sheets lies Bruce, utterly naked and very busy, from the looks of it. He’s clearly settled in for a long session. His torso rests against a mound of pillows, supporting his head and limbs comfortably. Just out of reach Tony can make out an uncapped bottle of lube, which, by the looks of it, has been made use of a little earlier. Bruce’s feet are planted firmly onto the mattress, his strong thighs spread wide and his hands busy between them. A becoming flush is staining the aroused man’s cheeks. A gasp of surprise escapes Bruce as he discovers Tony in the doorway.

All of this takes the genius just one second to take in and process in his brain. And a little further south.

Bruce’s eyes meet his, pupils blown wide with pleasure and shock at being caught during such an intimate act. “Tony!” The hand withdraws from where it was wrapped around his hard cock and the naked man’s legs try to close in a futile attempt at modesty.

A mischievous smile is quick to steal across Tony’s face. “Don’t stop on my account. I like watching you enjoy yourself.”

“Oh god, Tony, really, this isn’t…” One of Bruce’s hands rises to smooth through his unruly hair, a little gesture he often makes when nervous. The teeth digging into Bruce’s lip really don’t help his disheveled appearance any. Tony finds it rather appealing.

“Oh, I think this really is.” He takes a few steps closer, eyes never leaving the tanned body spread out on his sheets. From the new angle he can see what Bruce is trying to hide. And clearly the embarrassment of being caught masturbating hasn’t killed the mood. The engineer can’t help but wonder how long Bruce has been at it as he’s clearly settled in for an extended session with his own hand. The pillows support his limbs perfectly, there’s a water bottle close by and a box of tissues at hand. His glasses are off as apparently he has no need for visual stimulation. The man has one hell of an imagination, he is sure. Tony likes his visuals, just like the show he’s treated to right now in his own bed.

His mouth is suddenly just a little too dry and Tony licks his lips. “I think you planned this.” The engineer’s hand waves at the display in front of him, the slightest tremor betraying his sudden and fierce arousal.

Their eyes meet across the bed, Bruce’s wide and just a little unfocused, Tony’s hungry and demanding. Demanding an answer, demanding more, demanding Bruce.

A quiet groan escapes the scientist and the hand that has been occupied only moments before twitches. And moves downward. Tony can’t help but follow the path of those clever fingers with his eyes as they caress a broad chest and gently tug on a stiff nipple.

“Not good enough, apparently.”

“Good enough for me.” He takes another step closer, his knees bumping against the mattress. “Show me what you’ve got.”

Bruce only hesitates a moment longer before sliding his leg down to treat his lover to a fantastic view of his hand wrapping about a still hard cock. An unbidden moan rises from his throat, deep and long and Tony finds it extremely sexy.

He knows exactly how this feels. Intimately. He knows the heat and hardness between Bruce’s legs and the fleshy softness of his tip, engorged and ruddy. The scientist is a handful and Tony always enjoys sliding his lips across the hot skin or the stretch of him sinking balls deep into Tony's ass. 

He’s had that hand wrapped around his own dick often enough. He knows the calluses lending Bruce’s fingers a satisfying edge, the way Bruce likes to stroke from root to tip, slowly, surely, with an iron grip that just does it for Tony.

That big, clever hand starts at the base, moves up, steadily, surely, until Bruce’s fingers twist over the tip just now emerging completely from its sheath. The big guy loves that move, and as expected the slightly swollen lips part on an involuntary gasp that Tony just eats up.

“Do you do this often?” His voice is playful, teasing and heavy with desire.

Bruce’s hand doesn’t stop, slides down and up again slowly, but his eyes rise to meet Tony’s. “Occasionally.”

“In my bed?”

“When it’s unoccupied.” The unapologetic tone and slightly wicked twist of the aroused man’s lips make heat rise inside of him.

“Why do I have the feeling that I’m always out of town when this happens.”

The sudden glint in Bruce’s eyes is what Tony’s been waiting for. He knows that look well. It means mischief and seduction. Not many get to see this side of Bruce. Because while he is the shy and awkward scientist nerd in public, the side Tony gets to see within their own four walls is a little different.

When he is not afraid, not stressed, not on the run, Bruce doesn’t tiptoe. He struts. And he revels in it.

“That’s because when you’re here I’m usually a little busy enjoying other things.”

Tony knows exactly what Bruce is talking about. Whenever there is bare skin to be stroked, a tempting mouth to be kissed, willing legs to be spread, Tony will be there, ready to take the job. He can’t keep his fingers off Bruce. Not that he ever tries that hard, and Bruce always lets him, welcomes him, encourages him.

“You usually are so very tempting that I have a hard time resisting.” His hands twitch at his side, eager to touch and possess and pleasure. But he holds himself back.

“You don’t seem all that tempted at the moment,” The words are accompanied by another stroke down the length of Bruce’s cock, teasing, just like his words. He can’t help but thrust into it with flexing hips. Chocolate brown eyes slide closed involuntarily and a hitch in Bruce’s steady breathing speaks of mounting arousal.

Tony licks his lips again, the hunger almost unbearable. But he can be very patient when he wants to be. And right now he wants Bruce to enjoy himself.

It is actually a pleasure to watch Bruce in the throes of passion. The man has long abstained with an iron will, afraid of his rising heartbeat, of a change at the most inopportune moment, and not allowed himself arousal or even another person’s touch for a long time. Since he discovered that he can have this and his spiking heart rate won’t cause a Code Green, Bruce has taken every opportunity for sex and denied himself nothing, as if he has to make up for lost time. And Tony is always willing to lend a hand.

“You have no idea.” It does take some effort to keep his knees locked where they press into the wide mattress.

“Why don’t you come join me then?” Sharp teeth sink into Bruce’s lower lip as he tries to stifle another moan, to no avail. It escapes anyway.

The want that grows within him nearly makes Tony’s resolve waver. Bruce won’t ever know just how much willpower it costs him to stand so close and keep his itching fingers from touching. But this is all about Bruce, not him. He will take his own pleasure later, once his partner has recovered. “What, after you went to all this trouble for your solo mission?” 

Bruce can’t help but laugh a little, deep and breathless. “I don’t purposely plan those things for when you’re away, you know.”

A triumphant huff escapes the engineer’s mouth. “I knew this wasn’t the first time!”

“Never said it was. Just happens, you know. A guy gets lonely and…” he breaks off on a gasp and Tony gasps right along with him. “Remember the night before you left? When you jerked me off?”

He does. He fucked Bruce face-down, the big guy moaning with desperation beneath him and when Tony came he’d turned Bruce around, leaning across his chest to kiss the whimpers from his lips and brought him off with his hand, quick and dirty. “How could I.”

Bruce’s eyes open to look towards Tony again. His thumb is caressing just below the head of his cock, slow and steady and he knows how much Bruce likes to have that exact spot rubbed and licked and sucked. Gets him going like nothing else. The naked man arches into his own hand, chest lifting off the bed, muscles bunching. Tony wants to lean over and lick the sweat off the vein he sees jumping in Bruce’s neck.

The hand that has previously been buried in the sheets suddenly lifts and draws one of the pillows closer to Bruce’s face. He takes a long breath through his nose and suddenly his eyes flash green. A shuddery sigh escapes his open mouth.

Tony does a double take. “Wait, did you just…” His words break off on a moan. Bruce didn’t just sniff one of Tony’s pillows. Nope, that’d be way too hot!

The becoming flush staining Bruce’s cheeks intensifies and at this point it’s hard to tell if it’s from embarrassment or arousal. His hand isn’t stopping now, moving slightly faster with each drag and it takes a while for breathless words to part the big guy’s lips. “Smell you? What do you think I’m doing in your bed?”

Bruce’s words steal the breath right out of his lungs. The rooms is too small suddenly and his clothes are too tight, not just at the crotch, and for once he can’t think of a witty reply.

He doesn’t need to. Bruce isn’t done talking. “Why do you think I never sleep in here when you’re gone?”

Bruce’s eyes lock onto Tony’s and hold, despite the frenzied movement of his hand on that swollen cock, despite the involuntary thrusts of his hips that he can’t seem to control.

“It doesn’t fade. I can always come back in here and slide between the sheets and have your smell all around me, even when you’re so far away,” he gasps, his voice gravelly and deep and Tony can tell he is close.

The noise of lube-drenched fingers on hard flesh is obscene and delicious. He feels way too hot and sweat tickles beneath his shirt. He wants it off, wants to slide across the sheets and across Bruce’s skin, run his fingers through the curls on Bruce’s chest and take his lover’s dripping cock into his own hand.

Desperation shines out of the lust-darkened eyes that bore right into his own. They’re begging, for release, for touch and sensation and kisses and Tony. “And it makes me remember the times when we don’t bother cleaning up afterwards and I smell of your sweat the next morning,” he moans and Tony loses it. In a flash he is on the bed, crawling forward, his eyes never leaving those of his partner.

Bare skin is tempting, peaked nipples demanding to be touched, a mouth already open in anticipation of a kiss, and yet Tony resists, leans over the wanton man so close to the edge without touching. He can feel the intense heat of pleasure-fevered skin, knows his lover can feel a hint of the same heat radiating from him.

“Still so far away,” Bruce complains gasping, the movement now constant, deft fingers flying over the slick hardness in a desperate frenzy. He can’t lift up, not far enough to reach him and keep going towards the release that is just out of reach.

“Close your eyes,” Tony whispers. “Breathe. I’m right here.”

Bruce does, takes in the air that is sizzling with heat and sweat and arousal, and that’s all it takes. With a shout and a groan and a shudder he spills, hips still thrusting, arm still moving, all over his stomach and onto their sheets.

It is the best sight in the world and Tony just soaks it up like the greedy bastard he is.

The flush on Bruce’s cheeks lingers, even as his body goes slack. For a minute both men lie together panting, one sated, one turned on beyond belief.

“Do I get a kiss now?” He lifts his head in anticipation, still trying to catch his breath.

“I have one more question.”

With a groan Bruce sinks back into the pillows. “What now?”

“Now that I know your dirty secret, can I blackmail you into letting me watch again next time?”

A startled laugh escapes the sated man beneath him and the flush that has just started to recede comes back full force. When already in the throes of passion it seems that Bruce has no problem shamelessly masturbating for the viewing pleasure of his lover, but pliant and satisfied as he is right now, the thought of letting Tony watch again heats his skin with embarrassment.

The big guy is silent for so long that Tony is about to withdraw his question and kiss all awkwardness away, when he catches a familiar green sparkle within dark eyes. “If next time you’re willing to trade the dirty secret for a dirty shirt you just might.”

And after that Tony finally loses it and dives down to press insistent kisses against Bruce’s sassy, tempting, infuriating grin. “Anything,” he gasps. “I’ll leave you a whole closet full.”

Doing laundry is overrated anyway.

***

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom, yay!  
> Unfortunately this is unbeta'd due to a lack of beta :( Please feel free to point out any mistakes or apply as my new beta in the Comments (which are also highly appreciated :)
> 
> Why don't you drop by to visit me on [tumblr](http://harvestingstorm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
